United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps is an elite branch of the United States military tasked with protecting Naval vessels and bases, mounting expeditionary operations on land, and any other tasks as given by the President of the United States. Day 3 During Day 3, two Marine F-18s were mobilized by CTU to shoot down a helicopter that was attempting to rescue Stephen Saunders after the trade for his daughter was escalated into an engagement between CTU and Saunders' men. Day 4 President John Keeler ordered Marines to raid the base where members of Navi Araz's terrorist cell were holding Secretary of Defense James Heller. DoD agent Jack Bauer had already rescued the Secretary, and had just been pinned down by enemy fire when Marine AH-1W Super Cobra's eliminated numerous terrorists on the high ground. Shortly after, numerous UH-1N Iroquois' dropped off Marine Force Recon operators which eliminated the rest of the hostile force in the base. Day 5 Due to the terrorists attacks committed by Vladimir Bierko and his associates, President Charles Logan and Vice President Hal Gardner declare Martial Law on the Los Angeles metropolitan area. Marines from Camp Pendleton, led by General Warren, set up road blocks all throughout the area. After Jack Bauer boarded Flight 520, and landed it on a local freeway, President Logan ordered two of his battalions to the immediate area and set up a one-mile wide perimeter to try to capture Agent Bauer. During one engagement, Marines opened fire on Christopher Henderson's men at Carl Mossman's bank. Henderson's men were trying to eliminate Bauer and Wayne Palmer due to them having the Logan-Henderson recording, they later engaged and eliminated officers of the LAPD before the Marines showed up. Day 6 During Day 6, two Marine AH-1W Super Cobra's attacked a house in a residential area. The building contained Hamri Al-Assad, a known terrorist leader, who's position was given up by Abu Fayed. Jack Bauer tipped Al-Assad, and the two safely escape the explosion. Later that day in the evening, the Marine Corps was tasked with guarding the two last remaining suitcase nukes that Jack Bauer had recovered. When Cheng Zhi called Bauer with a demand to retrieve a FB-sub circuit board from the nuclear devices in exchange for the life of Audrey Raines, Bauer lied to the two Marine guards in order to retrieve the technology. Day 7 When First Gentleman Henry Taylor was transferred to West Arlington Hospital after being shot shortly before 4:00 pm, a squad of Marines in full combat gear escorted President Taylor to the hospital. After the President left to resume her duties at the White House, the guards remained at the hospital. Later, Marines were posted at the White House in key areas, though were only armed with sidearms, instead of the M16A4 rifles carried by the President's escort earlier in the day. Before Day 8 Cole Ortiz served in the Marines in Fallujah, Iraq. For his bravery he received a campaign metal ribbon. Notable Marines Active * Major John Blanchard * Colonel Owens * Captain Riggs * Captain Jessica Schneider * Major General Warren Retired * First Lieutenant Tony Almeida :* Scout-Sniper School, 3rd Marine Division :* Surveillance & Target Acquisition Platoon School, 1st Marine Division * Cole Ortiz * Wayne Palmer * Joe Prado * Captain Jonathan Wallace :* 7th Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, 3rd Marine Division :* 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment "Delta Force" :**Coral Snake team Background information and notes * In reality, there has never been a 7th Armored Recon Battalion under the command of the 3rd Division, or even under the US Marine Corps. Though the Combat Assault Battalion of the 3rd Division, stationed on Okinawa in Camp Hansen, does the same roles as an Armored Recon Battalion would. * Jonathan Wallace is stated as being a member of the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment (the Delta Force). It is very rare for a Marine, Sailor, or Airman to also be in an Army Special Operations unit. In reality, it would be more likely if he were a liaison or in some sort of mutual officer trading. Also, there are rumors that Delta accepts recruits from all branches of the military. * It is possible that the Marine Corps participated in the Invasion of Sangala, which as of 5:00pm, had achieved great success with little resistance from the People's Freedom Army led by General Juma. Category:Government Category:Organizations